Then and On
by prideful
Summary: Each of Vongola's first generation reflects on the tenth and onward. Written for the KHR Secret Santa 2014 event.


Written for KHR Secret Santa 2014! I person I got was Aspira-Silver skylark. Sorry for any inaccuracies. Happy holidays.

* * *

><p>Giotto watches the 10th generation Vongola with pride swelling up in his chest; the boy has grown so much since he had seen him first. In the beginning- the very, very beginning- he was, to put bluntly, cowardly and weak. He had a tiny flame of confidence that was always on the verge of blowing out. Always afraid and always teetering whether he should or he should not. Nearly always he had decided to drop out of a task if it had become too difficult. But now, ever since the little arcobaleno has paid him a visit, bit by bit he has grown in more ways than one. The shine in his eyes grew stronger and before he knew it, his flame could be compared to something like the sun in the sky. He supposes that he should owe the arcobaleno something, but really, he was just doing his job. Giotto is proud of Tsuna. So, so very proud.<p>

G likes to say that he's not easily impressed. He's seen many generations of Vongola and many more impressive enemies than Gokudera, and he would hardly consider him special. The boy isn't very smart from observations and he's reckless, thick headed, and what idiot would try to _kill _their boss from the get-go? Well, sure, he was like that at the start too, but that doesn't mean anything. He didn't think Gokudera was fit for the role. Though, no matter how much G would like to berate Gokudera, he just can't seem to do it right. He's reckless, but it's for his boss. He's thick headed, but that's what family is for. He's fiercely loyal, like an undying storm raging for its precious. And G thinks, yeah, he's a little impressed.

Knuckle is so pleased when he discovers how passionate the new Vongola Sun is. Not that the previous ones weren't- they were, but it was lackluster. All this time, Knuckle has been searching for more, for the brightest sun Vongola had ever seen and he had found it. Ryohei is someone that reflects him, with his furious passion and never ending spirit for his family. His extreme love for boxing, family, enjoying life to it's limits… It's enough to get him emotional, even. His unlimited potential but neverending kindness will get him so very far in life as a whole. And when he sees this reflection of him- Sasagawa Ryohei- he knows for certain that he won't make the same mistakes as he did. He won't live with regrets Knuckle did, and it's for certain that he, the Sun, will shine upon the family with every fiber of his body.

Lampo doesn't like this mafia stuff. It's not in the same way like Alaude and Spade though. It's in the way like _everything is terrifying_. So many people after his life, so many after his friends' lives, so many after his boss's life, and it's damn scary. He doesn't want to be here, but he is. He's disappointed too, when he finds out that he has to take care of this stinking five year old brat in a cow costume. If he was going to go on mentor duty, he was hoping at least he'd get an eager and naive young boy or someone who didn't need teaching or… or just anything that wasn't a little cow boy. Sure, his 15 year self was more tolerable, and his 25 year self was just a _little_ cool, but he was dealing with this five year old _brat_. He's not a babysitter! And really, he wanted to give up right there upon seeing the little kid, but he knew there had to be a reason why the cow boy was chosen. And he saw. How he had absorbed lightning bolts like a sponge, and how he had sent a shocking amount in return. For his true family, Vongola. Even being a brat he was, he knew potential when he saw it, and he'd be damned if it wasn't impressive. Whatever. He still hated brats.

Ugetsu has gotten far in life, seen many things, and has done even more things. He's entitled to a respected opinion, and he's fully aware of it. When he saw the latest Vongola line, he knew that they would be something. Something big, better. Something new. It was a refreshing to think about such a youthful generation for once with new powers. They are all very promising, and he can say with pride that they've all got good head on their shoulders. Yamamoto, the rain guardian, is one he is very proud of; dare he say, he's the proudest of. He is dull like the clouds, yet his smile is as bright as the sun. His ease surely lives up to his duty of sweeping the troubles and tension of the family, and Ugetsu has that gut feeling that is no one else who could do a better job than he. They'll do just fine.

Daemon Spade never stays for too long. The family business is not suit for him, for it is impossible for so many people to have the same ideals as him. They are too soft for the world of mafia and killing; he believes he can go further. Much much further. But in the end, he stays and isn't quite sure why. Though, there is one thing that interests him in the current Vongola: there are two instead of one. The girl is entertaining enough, but her spirit is weak. She is soft like the rest of Vongola, he doubts she could kill. Her power is of something else, but it's uncertain she'll be able to unleash all of it. With enough willpower, he supposes, it's very possible. However, the boy is one that he is most fond of. Rokudo Mukuro. His plans are interesting, the way that he conducts himself is interesting, and his cunning mind reminds Daemon Spade all too much of himself. He is not nearly as strong as Daemon, but it will suffice. He is fit for Vongola's guardian, and so is the girl, if she plays her cards right. It's fun, to see how the young will fight, how they will destroy or protect. He'll stay a little bit longer.

Alaude is not one for family. He doesn't know why or how he was dragged into such business, but he is only interested for the fights and bloodshed. As Alaude watches the tenth generation, he can easily notice the uncanny resemblance between his and their Vongola. Power, ability, technique… He's not a fool. Of course, the tenth can barely be compared to its first; he realizes this. However, the youthful tenth holds an unlimited amount of potential; he realizes this also. His supposed successor, Hibari Kyoya, isn't too bad he supposes, the boy isn't anywhere close to his level but it's no doubt that he stands out among the others. From birth to present, Hibari Kyoya was a force to be reckoned with, but Alaude can see all the holes in his style. Too slow, too many openings, too quick to jump in, too prideful to pull away. He is not strong. But, he's not weak either.

In the end, this wouldn't have been possible without the arcobaleno's help, Reborn. God only knows how much trouble the lhitman has been through, all in all, but there's no denying the fact that his pride for his student has outshone everything else. And everyday, the pride can be seen in his eyes shine a teeny bit brighter than the last, as his student grows a teeny bit more than the last. He may try to hide behind his kicks and rowdy behavior, but No Good Tsuna is his student after all. The same can be said for all the other mentors, who had poured so much dedication and time into this generation and others for a promising future. For the Vongola crest. For the flames of red, yellow, green, blue, indigo, purple, and orange. For them. It's a mentor's pride.

And so the past, Giotto wondered if Vongola was really fine leaving it within the hands of this boy. He was strange- different from previous generations- his power was so raw and untampered with. His future was so uncertain and even with the little arcobaleno's aid, he had a speck of doubt in his mind.

But Giotto has decided that yes, this is fine. They'll be fine.

* * *

><p>Hopefully you enjoyed! I feel like the story was a bit repetitive but…. _(:3 」∠)_<p>

WELP I tried my best. Thank you for reading; happy holidays!


End file.
